


Since I Met You

by Franzeska



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: This is the story of how Hank got his mojo back





	Since I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at Escapade, a slash con in L.A.

password = DBH


End file.
